Es un hecho…no volverá
by KathieSigrid.Solitaria
Summary: Sentimientos de Pan... después de un sueño con su abuelo Goku pasen y lean


_**Confusión, tristeza, odio, desesperación, ira, impotencia y más tristeza. RESIGNACION**_

_**Confusión…Tristeza.**_

Ves como se aleja de ti, como con ambas manos te da un saludo… ¿o una despedida? Esperas que regrese, que te enseñe sus características sonrisas. Pero te _**confundes**_, porque vez a tus amigos y familiares dar la espalda y volver a sus vidas, como un impulso llamas al que justo pasa junto a ti, tu amigo del alma, te sonríe y tú con mucho esfuerzo le devuelves la sonrisa. Pasa su brazo por tu hombro y te atrae a él, ambos se abrazan en silencio, no es un abrazo cualquiera…tiene un toque de lástima, porque sin saberlo eso les das…LASTIMA.

''Tenemos que irnos''. Susurra tu amigo, en tu oreja para luego soltar el abrazo y tenderte la mano.

Te sientes mareada, miras su mano tendida y luego observas sus ojos…como espejos te muestran la misma_** tristeza**_ que sientes en ese instante…trata de tomar tu mano ya que tú no tomaste la suya, pero lo rechazas y lo dejas solo…como tú quieres estar.

_**Odio...Desesperación**_

Caminas unas cuadras, abrazándote a ti misma, las calles vacías sin rastro de vida.

Miras a tu alrededor, buscando un indicio de que sea un sueño…y lo es. Sonríes pero solo un momento ya que un dolor como el que sientes en el pecho al recordar a ese alguien que se fue es horrible, la realidad pasó a tu sueño y viceversa, sufres en la vida real y ahora sufres en tus sueños. Odias sentirte sola, odias estar sola…pero eso quieres hacer…eso es lo que haces…_**odiarte**_.

Quieres despertar pero sabes que aun así no estará contigo…lloras, sin proponértelo lloras, caes al piso y abrazas tus rodillas sobre el pecho. Después de controlar tus lagrimas levantas la cabeza y ves a todo aquel que alguna vez compartió contigo, forman un circulo a tu alrededor, te observan y sus ojos tienen lastima. Frunces el ceño y te levantas para encararlos, pero ya no están…se esfuman. Comienzas a golpear al viento, buscas hacer daño…te sientes _**desesperada**_…y despiertas.

_**Impotencia…Tristeza.**_

Tu cuerpo te pesa, esta sudado y pegajoso, sientes tus piernas enredadas en las sabanas y peleas por lograr sacarlas. Te levantas de tu cama, aun en oscuras, y caminas hasta la puerta, que está abierta por alguna razón, sales de tu habitación y te encaminas al baño…_quieres agua. _Pero al llegar enciendes la luz y te diriges a la ducha, miras con detención lo que hay…jabón, champo, acondicionador, esponja…la máquina de afeitar, de tu padre…la tomas y con tus 2 manos la quiebras. Quieres borrar esa _**impotencia**_ de tu alma y sin siquiera pensarlo tus manos están llenas de sangre, sonríes, como una niña que acaba de hacer una travesura y sin querer miras a la puerta.

''_¿Qué esperas?...no vendrá''. Repite tu mente con burla._

Y es verdad, ya no te regañara y te tendrás que curar sola, tu sonrisa se borra y tu rostro se llena de lagrimas…tu alma ya no está confundida, no siente odio, no está desesperada…no siente impotencia, pero estas igual que al inicio…invadida por una enorme _**tristeza.**_

_**RESIGNACION.**_

Escuchas pasos en el pasillo, miras tus muñecas y te arrastras a una esquina del baño, dejando un rio de sangre…más grande de lo que te imaginas, como cuando eras más joven escondes tu cabeza en tus piernas y esperas que llegue, que ponga su mano en tu hombro y llore contigo.

Pero lo único que escuchas es un vaso quebrarse en mil pedazos, levantas la mirada y te encuentras con tu madre, quien desesperada te mira y llora sin consuelo.

''_**Es un hecho…no volverá''**_

_**Esto va dedicado a mi hermosa abuela…que hoy cumple 1 año de fallecida.**_

_**Quise mostrar los sentimientos que sentí al enterarme de su muerte:**_

_**- la confusión de no saber cómo actuar**_

_**- la tristeza de ver como todos la despedían **_

_**- el odio a mi misma…por alejarme de ella**_

_**- la desesperación de no verla mas**_

_**- la impotencia de no haber hecho algo para que no muera**_

_**- y nuevamente la tristeza de no tenerla a mi lado**_

_**- Resignación al darme cuenta del la verdad**_

_**Un consejo para todos…**_

_**No tiene nada de malo recordarles a sus padres, hermanos, tíos, abuelos, amigos o quien quiera que esté en su corazón cuanto lo aman y que sin ellos nada sería igual**_

**Para ti :)**


End file.
